Operation: S.A.I.L.O.R.
Operation: S.A.I.L.O.R. is a Kids Next Door episode from Season 7. In this episode, the crew goes for a vacation. Transcription episode starts with the crew forcing Nubmuh 1 to go on a cruise Numbuh 1 : No!!! I don't want vacations! We need to save other operatives! Numbuh 5 : Calm down Numbuh 1! You're obsessed with your missions! We should at least take some vacations! Numbuh 3 : Where are we going Numbuh 1! Numbuh 4 : Don't ask him! You know that he wants to go back to the treehouse! Black Figure : Ahoy kids! All aboard! The Boat is ready to go! pipe goes into the ship and Numbuh 7 is already there Numbuh 7 : Ahoy Cap'tain! So? What can we do on this cruise ship? Black Figure : Ya can do what you want! And ya can call me Uncle! Numbuh 1 : Can you two tell me what are you talking about? Uncle : Ahoy kid! I see ya're curious to discover what we're talkin' about! Numbuh 7 : I was just asking Uncle what can we do on this cruise ship since I can't gain money. Numbuh 1 : Pfff... You're still obsessed with that Numbuh 7. Numbuh 7 : Hey! Look! A golf course! I love golf! I'm going to take my golf suit! 7 wears her golf suit and goes to the golf course, she encounters Great Puttinski Great Puttinski : Hey kid! This sport is only for adults! Go away! Uncle : This kid can do what she wants! Numbuh 7 : Oh, yes! Now I need to make sure to win! golf, puts the ball into the hole G.P. : grumbles If you think you can win! I will put this ball into the hole with no sweat! Numbuh 7 : Yes, yes! Good losing! Hits the ball but the ball doesn't touch the hole Numbuh 7 : Ahah! You lost! Loooooooseeeeeerrrrrr!!!! Goes inside the control room and Numbuh 7 stands next to the door Uncle : Didn't you make him angry? G.P. : bursts through the door, exploding it YES!!! I WAAAAASSS, YOU CALL YOURSELF A GOOD PLAYER! BUT YOU'RE THE WORST PLAYER EVER!!! heavily Now... LEAVE ME ALOOOOOOOOOONNNNEEE!!!! the door, bursting it Numbuh 7 : Gee, Uncle, I thought the Toiletnator would be the one that is angry like that! Uncle : I have a secret to tell ya! Numbuh 7 : What? Uncle : Ya know, those five little kids you embarked with ya... They're EVIL! Numbuh 7 : I understand! They're very stereotypical and everytime they see an adult, they always beat him up! Just listen! Numbuh 1 : voice, whispers Look at this adult! He must be working with the Delightful Children from down the lane! S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R., laughs maniacally Numbuh 4 : Slow down, Numbuh 1! You're paranoid! Numbuh 3 : Let's play Rainbow Monkey! a cap'tain Rainbow Monkey Hello Cap'tain Rainbow Monkey! giggles to make the R.M. Talk by acting his voice, shaking it also Ahoy Kuki! giggles Numbuh 1 : whispering, pointing at Numbuh 7 having an exaggerated unhappy face Lllllooooookkkkk... Loookkkkk! It's a delightful dork, because she's right neXt to someone who is blackkkk... Numbuh 5 : Hey! Slow down with your obsession! Numbuh 7 : Should we help this child? Uncle : pipe No! He's fine! hours later Numbuh 1 : in a sleeping room, everything is trashed, there are DCFDTL painted everywhere and Numbuh 1 is crawling like a snail on the ground, and he's saying with a dark voice The Delightful Dorks! They're back! They want to eat us! Uncle : the door Hey, kiddo! What's going on there? Numbuh 1 : and pointing his finger to Uncle, takes S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. Numbuh 7 : out of nowhere and jumps into Numbuh 1, taking his gun and pointing at him Stop being so obsessive Numbuh 1! This man is our friend! Numbuh 1 : voice No! You're THE DELIGHTFUL CHILDREN FROM DOWN THE LANE!!! BLBLBLBLBLBLBLB!!!! everywhere Numbuh 7 : S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. At Numbuh 1 I'm sorry Numbuh 1! But you're just... insane! Sailor : CAP'TAIN!!! There are pirates who're attacking our ship!!! Uncle : I'll see that! back out of the corridor, leading to the outside Whaow! Captain Stickybeard : Arrr!!! We want your candy!!! ARRRRR!!!! Uncle : I can't hear you! All I can hear is... the ocean, makes it destroy the Sweet Revenge Bye bye! Sweet Revenge! Captain Stickybear : responds angrily YOU DESTROYED MY BOAT!!! PREPARE TO PAY!!! ARRRR!!!! Uncle Uncle : Not only I can command water but I can command the weather! a cloud and makes it storm on Uncle, grows up and become muscular What do you think now! Arrr!!! slams the Captain Stickybeard and uses him to throw every pirates into the water, puts him down Numbuh 1 : out of nowhere, running on all fours, he has his tongue out of his mouth and is drooling everywhere Heheheh!!! I knew I knew I knew!!! The adults wants to eat us!!! on Captain Stickybeard and throws him into the water Uncle : Your friend is crazy. Uhh... Numbuh 7? Numbuh 7 : Yes, he is! Numbuh 1 : Loooooooookkkkkkk his finger at Uncle It's hhhhhhiiiiiiimmmmmmm! He's FATHER!!!!! Uncle : Okay! I'm done with ya! I'm yar... I'm yar Uncle! Numbuh 1 : YEAH BECAUSE YOU'RE FATHEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR!!!! Uncle : Calm down! I'm yar another uncle! And I'm also done with you... Numbuh 7? Numbuh 7 : Oh! Yes!!! Let's go to the control room! and Numbuh 7 go to the control room, Uncle pushes on the “activate” button, the control part of the boat transforms into a weapon machine Numbuh 1 : voice IT IS THEM!!! IT'S EVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Uncle : Shut up Kiddo! at Numbuh 1, Numbuh 4 jumps on him to save him Oh! I forgot to ask you something... Why are you on my side already? Numbuh 7 : I'm on your side because words, and then breaks the four wall Hey you all! You don't need to be spoiled for the next episodes! Uncle : What!? Numbuh 7 : Oh, sorry, I'm pretty crazy too sometimes. Let's destroy Sector V! weapon machine fires at everyone and Numbuh 1 runs on all four to climb the machine, he then enters in Numbuh 1 : GROARRRR!!! everywhere Numbuh 7 : Eww!!! I want to vomit now! Uncle : Don't worry, I can throw him out! Numbuh 1 out of the machine Numbuh 7 : I also took a T.A.N.K. In case I have to fight someone! the T.A.N.K. And it transforms into a sentry gun, it fires on Numbuh 4, he hides behind a chest Numbuh 4 : What are you doing Numbuh 7!? You should be with us!!! Numbuh 7 : a mask Uhh... I'm not Numbuh 7! I'm Uh... Numbuh 86.741! Uncle : You bamboozled your friends! Numbuh 7! Numbuh 7 : I know but I already told you why! Uncle : I hope I'm an exception from that destruction! Numbuh 7 : Yes! You are! You're my friend after all! Uncle : Those pesky brats are dodging my munitions! I have an idea on how to destroy them! itself, becomes again muscular I will destroy you all you pesky brats!!! sentry gun into Numbuh 4, but it doesn't even touch him and explodes into the water Numbuh 4 : You didn't even touch me you pesky adult! Uncle : GROAAARR ! to slam Numbuh 4, he dodges it Numbuh 3 : Hey! Captain! Wanna play Rainbow Monkeys? giggles Uncle : Numbuh 3, she's sent into the underground of the boat Good for you! Numbuh 5 : the captain Hey! Captain! Uncle : Go away you... shot by the S.P.L.I.N.T.E.R. (unknown acronym, but it's a gun that shoots splinters) AAAAAAAHHHHH!! My nose!!!! and falls into the ocean YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!! KIDS NEXT DOOR!!! Numbuh 7 : CAPTAIN!!! whole crew looks at her What? I just wanna help... laugh days later, the crew is back at the treehouse and Numbuh 1 is back to normal Numbuh 1 : Phew! I wonder where this craze came from! Friends! I hope it will never happen again! Numbuh 5 : Don't worry! Numbuh 1! We also make sure Numbuh 7 never betrays us for no reason again! camera cuts to Numbuh 7 pedaling an electricity producing bike, she's also sweating and tired End transmission Trivia * This is a marine themed episode. * Numbuh 2 doesn't talk in this episode. * Numbuh 1 is not only obsessed by his missions, but also by the DCFDTL and Father. * Numbuh 7 is the secondary antagonist in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes